Rocky Horror Picture Show Feat Carmen Sandiego
by redhatladyfan
Summary: Carmen finds herself in a mansion where the occupants seem interested in something other than helping her fix her flat tire.   Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 The Frankenstein Place

Disclaimer: The Rocky Horror Picture Show is owned by 20th Century Fox, including any character or event mentioned pertaining to the movie. Carmen Sandiego is owned by whoever owns Cookie Jar (WOEICS) and the Learning Company (Carmen Sandiego franchise).

WOEICS Trivia: The actor who played Dr. Frank-N-Furter, also, was the voice actor for Dr. Maelstrom.

Rated MA for descriptions of gore, violence, near nudity, sexual innuendos and situations between men/women, and most importantly over the top camp.

It was midnight and Carmen was on her way back from a wild Halloween party she attended at the insane asylum where she had Sara Bellum committed. Sara tried to take over VILE, again, by trying to clone herself so that all the henchmen would be Sara Bellums, making her their ultimate supreme leader. The back left tire blew out causing Carmen to pull onto the side of the road. She put on her hat and opened up the car door. Her red stiletto hit the wet pavement and was followed the other. The rain was coming down harder. She walked to the back and saw that the tire had completely blown out. Only the rim was left.

She looked back to see if she could see where the tire went, but only saw a dark road. She opened up the trunk to find the spare but it was deflated.

"Great now what am I going to do?" she took out her cell phone, but it had no service "You'd think the great Carmen Sandiego would have better cell phone coverage than anyone on earth….Wait, didn't I pass a mansion a mile down the road?"

She rummaged through her emergency kit to find a flashlight. Slamming the trunk lid closed, she turned off the car, and locked it. The rain was a chilly rain that made her cold with every drop. She tightened her coat belt and began to walk. She walked for about a mile until she could see lit up windows.

"Oh good, someone's home" she said hugging herself for warmth.

Lightning streaked across the sky illuminating the abode. "Oh my, it's so big" she said looking up at the three stories. The mansion reminded her of an old castle that one could find outside a European village. She approached the door and used the door knocker. It was very heavy and made loud thuds as it was slammed against the door. She waited for about a minute. No one answered.

"Come on" she said irritated and tried it again.

Finally the door opened. The butler was a skinny, pale, man with thinning long blonde hair. He had a hump on his back.

"Yeess..How may I help you?" he said in a droning tone.

"Hello, my name is Carmen. My car got a flat tire a mile up the road and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a tow truck. My cell phone doesn't get service out here, apparently?" she said smiling at him.

He looked her up and down and up and down "Yeees, you may come in" he and moved aside.

"Thank you so much. I will make it worth your while" Carmen said smiling at him.

"I'm suure you will" he said leading her down the main foyer.

The house was very warm making Carmen feel more at ease. She saw a wooden staircase that lead to the second floor. It looked like it had a lot of traffic, as the steps were worn.

"Wait here" he said, opening up two wooden double doors and walking into the other room.

Carmen stood where she was told, shaking from the cold caught in her coat and dripping water onto the floor. Both doors opened flew open and a woman appeared. She was in a maids outfit and had red frizzy hair.

"You must be cold" she said throwing Carmen a towel.

"Yes, I am. It was raining when I was walking up the road to come here" Carmen said taking off her hat. The maid took it and threw it behind her. It landed on a coat rack.

Carmen was impressed when she saw this, but didn't have time to say anything for the maid had her hands on Carmen's face.

"What a beautiful face you have" she said touching Carmen's cheeks "such smooth skin."

"Why, thank you. I moisturize every night" Carmen said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Now, the maid was running her fingers through Carmen's hair.

"Silky, black and shiny"

"Thank you, I brush it nightly too"

"MMmmm..you do a lot of things at night don't you?"

Carmen didn't know how to respond to that, so she just stood in place pretending to be wiping off her face.

"Let me take this coat off. It looks like it's soaked all the way through" the maid already untying the belt knot.

"Oh no that's ok" Carmen protested but her arms were already out of the sleeves.

"Nice taste in clothes. Very flattering" she said looking Carmen up and down.

The maid threw the coat behind her and it, too, landed on the coat rack. She then turned around top open up the door.

"Follow me" she said walking into the other room.

When Carmen entered the room she saw a party. Both men and women were dressed in black tie attire and wearing sunglasses.

"This is a strange party, but it is Halloween" she thought following the maid. She could feel people looking at her. This made her feel very uncomfortable, so she just smiled and didn't look at anyone.

They approached a couple looking shell shocked standing in the corner. They were wearing their underwear.

"Ok, now things are getting very weird" she thought, as the maid pushed her towards them and walked the other away.

"Hi" the man said sticking out his hand. "My name is Brad Majors and this is my fiancée Janet Weiss"

Carmen shook his and Janet's hand. "Carmen Sandiego..um..do you know what 's going on here?"

"Uh..I don't. I wish I did. You see our car broke down and we came here looking for help. And one thing led to another and here we are. Standing in the corner in our underwear" he said looking at Janet, who smiled at Carmen.

"Glad I'm not in my underwear" she thought, but said "Same with me, but I blew a tire."

Just then a small elevator started to come down. The party immediately stopped and the guests were looking up stomping their right foot in unison.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Do the Time Warp

Author Note: You didn't think I'd forgotten about the Time Warp did ya? If you haven't seen the movie I, HIGHLY, recommend looking up this up first before reading, because I shortened it.

"Why is everyone stomping their foot? It seems like they are keeping time to song" Carmen thought, standing next to an equally confused Brad and Janet.

A distinguished gentleman comes out from behind a curtain. He turns on a gramophone that is sitting in the middle of a stage. The elevator reaches the floor and out walks the butler and maid. They walk over to where the Brad, Janet and Carmen are standing.

"It's astounding, (stops in front of Brad), Time is fleeting (stops in front of Janet), Madness takes its toll (stops in front of Carmen), but listen closely"

"Not for very much longer" interrupts the maid and rests her head on his hunchback. He moves and she stumbles forward.

The butler the stands in front of all three of them "I've got to keep control. I REMEMBER doing the TIME WARP… Drinking those moments when… the blackness will hit me and the void will be caaallliiiinnnngg!" They join the rest of the guests who are standing in rows.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN…LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" They do 180 degree jumps with their hands on their hips and wave their hands.

Brad, Janet and Carmen look at each other and then at them with their mouths open.

The gentleman shouts "It's just a jump to the left." He and the guests do the same.

They sing and do "And then a step to the rrriiiiggghhttt".

"Put your hands on your hips" he says and the guests do the same then sing "You bring your knees in ttiiigggghttt. It's the pelvic thrust that really drives you inssAAaannee" they turn their hips in a circle.

The maid and butler walk over to where Brad, Janet and Carmen and grab them by the arms and swing them towards everyone else. They copy the guests' motions and quietly sing "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN…LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" They sing the chorus again and fall down, as the music winds down.

Carmen, Brand and Janet are the only ones standing. Everyone is breathing heavily, like the entire room was in a group orgy. Then the elevator starts to come down. Carmen can see someone standing in it wearing a black cape.

"Oh my…can this get any weirder?" she thinks watching the descending elevator come to a halt.

Everyone else gets up and dusts themselves off. The lift door opens and out walks a man. He throws off his cape to reveal him wearing women's lingerie. Sure Carmen has had her suspicions about some of her henchmen but this was just too much. She looks over at Brad and Janet who are staring at him like the notion of this fetishism has never entered their minds. He walks over to where they are standing. All three of them stand just a little bit straighter. He approaches Brad first.

"Hi my name is Brad Majors and this is my fiancée Janet Weiss" Brad pulls her closer to him.

"How do you do?" she says sweetly.

"Charmed, I'm Dr. Frank-N-Furter" he says and shakes Brad's hand. Brad clasps his hand with such force that it causes the Dr. to step back.

"How forceful you are Brad" he says and walks over to Carmen.

"Hello I'm.." Carmen began to say but was interrupted.

"No need for an introduction. I KNOW who you are" He turns around to speak to his guests "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you the world famous and most beautiful (he looks her up and down) Carmen Sandiego" they gasp, except Brand and Janet who didn't seem to know who she was.

He leans in; brushes back her hair and whispers in her ear "I've always fantasized about drinking Champagne out of your stilettos with you."

His breath was warm and tickled the inside of her ear. Carmen wanted to shiver from the sensation but maintained her composure. She just looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sure it would be a ...pleasurable experience" she whispered back and as the last word left her lips she couldn't believe what she just said.

"Indeed" he said softly and walked to the stage.

Brad tried to grab his attention to ask about using the phone but the Dr. was already on stage. Everyone followed.

"As you all know tonight is a special night for me. I am unveiling my masterpiece" the guests clapped, Brad, Janet and Carmen did the same. "Come let us adjourn in the laboratory" he said, walked off stage and got into the elevator.

Janet, Brad and Carmen followed everyone out of the room and up the wooden stairs.

"I had no idea you were famous. Are you a public figure?" asked Janet.

"You can say that" said Carmen.

Everyone assembled in the lab, which was a gigantic room that had scientific looking machines all over the place. They were blinking multiple colors, as if they were working on a tough calculation. A gigantic tub was in the middle. It looked like there was something inside. The guests gathered around.

"This place puts Sara's lab to shame" thought Carmen taking a place next to a female guest who looked at her and winked. Carmen just smiled and averted her eyes.

The Dr. stood next to the tub "I have made a scientific breakthrough (everyone claps) I have created a man who is physically perfect in every way. In fact, he carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval (more applause).

"Magenta (the maid comes forth), Columbia (a girl with very short red hair and tattooed eyebrows appears) go and assist RiffRaff (the butler was standing next to a large valve)".

"Ok, now things are getting really weird. I need to find a way out of here" Carmen thought then looked over at Brad and Janet who seemed to be entranced by what was going on.

RiffRaff spun the valve which lowered a huge Tesla coil. It looked like it could conduct high amounts of electricity. Magenta pulled a switch down and lightning shocked from the rod into the tub. Everyone gasped and clapped. Whatever was in the tub began to move. It slowly stood up and stepped out. Columbia took a pair of scissors and cut off the bandages that wrapped around its entire body. When all of the bandages were off a young blonde muscular man was standing. He had a dumb expression on his face. Everyone cheered and clapped. Dr. Frank-N-Furter did a curtsy and kissed his new creation on the cheek.

Carmen couldn't believe what she just saw. There was a live man that was brought to life right before her eyes. He didn't look any different than any other human. And now he was doing pushups in front of them.

"There isn't an inch of fat on him" Carmen thought studying every inch of his tight body.

Brad was amazed and started to feel a bit insecure about himself. He looked down at his fiancée who was wide-eyed and licked her lips. This confirmed his insecurities.

"Thank you all for coming to witness the unveiling of my fabulous creation. Now if you excuse me I must…work out all the kinks" the Dr. said and wrinkled his nose. The guests laughed and clapped.

Then the Dr. and his manly creation walked behind a curtain. The guests threw rice at them, as if they had just gotten married. Then the nearby walls slid shut. The guests began to disassemble and walked downstairs to leave.

Brad, Janet and Carmen found the butler and asked if they could use the phone. He told them that it was raining too hard right and the lightning split a telephone line in two, but their cars were towed into the driveway and it would be best if they spent the night. The maid appeared and threw pajamas at them.

"I wiiill shooww you to your rooms" the butler said slowly. He turned around and began to walk down the stairs.

Carmen, Brad and Janet looked at each other then followed the butler.

"Excuse me (the butler stopped walking and turned around) Do you think that one of the guests can give me a ride into town? They can just drop me off. That's all I need" said Carmen. She was desperate to get out of this weird house, but was mostly afraid of what she might do if she stayed.

"I'm soorry. The guests have already left and we don't have a car. But don't worry. I am sure the rain will let up and you can leave in the morning" he said.

He showed them their rooms. They rooms were nicely furnished, a plush bed and a fire in the fireplace.

"It seems clean enough" said Carmen and walked over to the window. She could see her car and another car in the driveway. They were the only ones there. She was getting tired and it was pretty late. She looked around for a clock but didn't see one.

"It must be around 2 a.m." she said.

The pajamas were new and fit her perfectly, like they made just for her. She went into the bathroom and saw new toiletries that had "Our special guest" written on them. When she was done she turned off the room lights and got into the warm plush bed. She watched the fire flicker for a couple of minutes then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Absolute Pleasure

Author Note: ! Remember Rated M, Rated M, Rated M!

A woman screamed and this made Carmen throw open her eyes.

"Oh Brad! You little sneaky.." Janet scolded.

Carmen smiled and turned over to feel someone in her bed. She quickly rolled back towards the other side nearly falling out.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!"

"Now, now, now don't be too hasty" the Dr. said calmly. The fire was almost out, but it suddenly ignited with such a force that Carmen saw him wearing her hat, a bathrobe and her coat was draped around his shoulders.

"Why are you wearing my hat and coat? Please take them off" she said trying not to yell at him.

Lightning streaked across the sky and lit up the room for a few seconds. It illumined his strong masculine features, which she hadn't notice before.

"And what a lovely hat it is" he said, took it off, and placed it on the night table "I can still smell your shampoo in it and might I say (he turned back to look at her) very fragrant." Then he took off her coat and laid it at the foot of the bed.

Carmen noticed that he was very clean shaven, his hair was slicked back and he smelled of aftershave. Quite the opposite from what she saw when he first made his grand entrance. He, almost, looked debonair. He inched closer to her.

"Please.. you're making me feel unwelcome..in my own home" he pouted.

Carmen didn't want to be rude, because these people took her in, a stranger, even though they have heard of her and know what she's capable of.

"My apologies" she said, but still maintained her distance "But why are you in here? Aren't you supposed to be with your..(cleared her throat)…husband?"

"Oh him, he's resting. He couldn't match my stamina and neither could Brad or Janet (he rested his hand on the space that was between them) But I know a woman of the world like you could teach me a thing or two" he said.

Carmen was focused on his hand and didn't hear his last sentence "You mean you've been with all three of them?"

"Yes, it was nothing..really nothing" he said closing the gap with his body.

Carmen knew what he was trying to do, and she didn't want anything to do with him; but he was so irresistibly charming that she found it hard to dismiss his advances.

"What do you want with me?" she said then thought "What a stupid question."

"Nothing..just being in your presence is enough however, I know… that a woman like you has needs and it must be hard to keep a clean image especially, when your pursuers are… children. You don't want to be labeled as a pedophile."

Carmen couldn't help but not to laugh. Living the "clean life", as it were, did take its toll now and then. Many, many, many lonely nights were the side effect.

"You're right. The last thing I want is to call attention to my sex life."

She didn't notice that he had placed his hand on her thigh until she finished talking. She wanted to push his hand off, but didn't, couldn't or wouldn't. He walked his fingers up her stomach making her shiver. He stopped in between her breasts.

"It's a pity I didn't bring the Champagne. I would have loved to have fulfilled my fantasy however, there is another one I can fulfill" he said and lowered his lips to meet hers.

His breath was warm and sweet. He moved his arms around her for an embrace. She ran her fingers along his slick hair and down his strong back. He took off his bathrobe and threw it on the floor. Her lips were soft and her breath was warm, just what he imagined they would be. He moved his leg in between hers. Her legs were smooth and he could feel her tense muscles relax. He delicately took off her nightgown and threw it on the floor. He looked at her body moving as she breathed. He ran his right hand through her silky hair.

"You're hair is so beautiful. I can never get mine like this."

"I don't have a special regiment just shampoo, rinse and repeat" she said in a soft tone.

"Well whatever you are doing…don't stop" he whispered and put his lips on her chest.

Carmen grabbed his hair with her hands, because the pleasure too strong she had to hold onto something.

The flickering light from fireplace and the lightning casted shadows on the walls, as Carmen and the Dr. expressed themselves. Time had passed and both were spent and asleep.

She didn't hear the intercom by the bed when RiffRaff announced that the Dr.'s creation had escaped along with Brad and Janet. Movement from the Dr.'s side caused Carmen to open her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Oh, about 2 am" he said putting on his bathrobe.

"What? I arrived around midnight and all the activity between then and now (she smiled) must have lasted more than two hours" she said sitting up and using the bed sheet to cover herself.

"It lasted for 4 hours (he shyly smiled) but, you see, time has a way of standing still here. I think it's time for you to get up too and meet me in the laboratory in 45 minutes. That will give you enough time to freshen up" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

She watched the best lover she ever had walk out of the room. She fell back onto the bed and couldn't believe what just happened, and this was something she would definitely be keeping to herself.

(In the laboratory)

The Dr. arrived at his bed chambers and noticed that chains he had used to shackle his creation to the bed were broke. RiffRaff was standing in the corner with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do to him! How could you let him get away!" the Dr. shouted going to the dresser and pulling out a whip.

RiffRaff saw this and ran the other way but tripped and fell.

"Mercy!" he screamed over and over as the Dr. whipped him.

The Dr. finally calmed down, stood by RiffRaff and looked down at him. "Fetch Columbia and Magenta and come right back." He stomped his foot in a mini tantrum and went back into his bed chambers to change.

RiffRaff jumped up and nearly knocked Carmen down the stairs as he zoomed past her. She watched him fly by and wondered why he was in such a hurry. She arrived in the laboratory and found that is was sterile clean. The walls opened up to reveal the Dr. who was dressed in red lingerie. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she saw him.

"Hello my dear. There have been some unplanned occurrences, so I am gathering everyone here to form a posse. I don't want anything bad to happen to them" he said trying to sound concerned and walked over to her.

The sound of his high heels echoed in the large empty room. He was standing right in front of her when RiffRaff, Columbia and Magenta arrived. When the Dr. saw them he immediately became stern.

"RiffRaff check the basement! Columbia check the 1st floor! Magenta check the 2nd floor! And Carmen will you please check the perimeter."

Everyone nodded and turned to leave, but the Dr. grabbed Carmen's arm.

"Now I know I gave you the duty of checking outside. I hope you won't use this chance to escape" he said tipping up her hat.

"Of course not. My tire hasn't been fixed..has it? (The Dr. shook his head) Then where would I go?" she said, winked at him and brought her hat back down.

She could feel him watching her as she walked down the stairs.

"Ok, now's my chance to escape" she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 The Perfect Meal

Carmen made her way to the front door when an open wall panel caught her eye, as she got closer she could smell something sweet, like a type of incense. Slowly and carefully she opened the panel and peeked in. Inside was a nice looking office that had mahogany furniture. The distinguished gentleman was sitting at the desk smoking a self-rolled cigarette and talking to himself.

"Brad and Janet, both, have tasted forbidden fruit. They were saving themselves for their wedding night but neither has yet to tell the other what happened."

Carmen was beginning to feel a bit woozy from the incense, so she gently closed the panel wall and walked outside.

"I'm glad he didn't say anything about me" she thought.

Lightning streaked across the sky and was immediately followed by ground shaking thunder. Rain still poured down, as if someone was standing over head with a fire hose. Another flash of lighting ripped the sky this time it illuminated a small object in her car's rear tire. She walked over to examine it. She bent down and dislodged it. It was a bullet casing.

"What? Someone shot out my tire? Did the same happen to Brad and Janet?" she said and walked over to examine Brad and Janet's tires. Sure, enough her suspicion was confirmed. Their tire was shot out too.

"I'm so getting out of here" she said and made her way to the driveway entrance but was stopped when the gates slammed shut. She turned around to look at the mansion and saw a figure move behind a curtain.

"Oh no, how long has that person been standing there? They could have seen me examining the tires and know that I know. This is bad. I should look around to make it appear that I'm trying to help."

She looked around the premises, but found nothing. No trace of exit or entry of any kind. She, also, did this to see if there was any other way out of the mansion, but there wasn't. The front door was the only way in and out. She walked back into the warm mansion soaked and cold.

Suddenly, the party room doors swung open and there stood an upset looking Dr.

"Carmen!" he shouted. The tone in his voice made her freeze.

"We have found them. Your presence is requested in the dining hall. It's down this hallway (he pointed to his right) the second door on the left. But I suggest you make yourself presentable before attending." He turned around so quickly that his black cape swirled behind him. The doors slammed shut.

Carmen swallowed hard and sighed heavily. Her heart was still pounding. She made her way to her room to freshen up. She left her wet coat and hat to dry near the still oddly burning fire. After a few minutes she walked into the dining room. Everyone was sitting around a huge medieval looking long table. It was covered in a beautiful white tablecloth that was embroidered around the edges. No one was talking, like they were embarrassed to make eye contact with each other.

The Dr. stood up "A toast (Everyone raised their glasses)To absent friends."

"To absent friends" everyone said in unison and clinked their glasses. The wine was well aged, tasted smooth and warmed up Carmen.

RiffRaff brought out a heaving looking silver platter with a silver covering. He placed it in front of the Dr. who had an electric knife in hand. Magenta handed out party hats. RiffRaff took off the covering to reveal a huge piece of meat.

"Today is a special day for me. It's my baby's first birthday. Happy Birthday Rocky" the Dr. said and tussled Rocky's blonde hair. Rocky smiled and made a caveman like sound.

The Dr. carved the meat. Magenta piled the slices onto a plate and threw them on the guest's plates as she walked past. RiffRaff refilled empty glasses, but spilt most of it on the table. Magenta then glooped down a pile of mashed potatoes on each plate. When they were done the Dr. made another announcement.

"I want to thank you all, again, for witnessing this historic occasion. Bon appetite" he sat down and carefully cut his meat into small pieces. Rocky hungrily ate his with both hands. Brad and Janet ate theirs in sync. Carmen carefully cut up hers and, first, scooped up a bit of mashed potatoes. It was perfectly whipped and was very buttery. The meat wasn't that bad either. It was seasoned to perfectly.

"My compliments to the chef" said Carmen. The Dr. looked up. He seemed angry with her compliment.

"Are you telling the truth or is this just another lie?"he said and threw down his utensils.

Carmen was taken back, as she wasn't expecting this type of reaction.

"….It's the truth. I've eaten in many fine restaurants and I've never had mashed potatoes or meat cooked to perfection like this" she said smiling trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Brad, Janet, Magenta, Columba and RiffRaff turned their attention to the Dr. Rocky was still chewing on the big hunk of meat dangling out of his mouth.

"Well then, I suppose we ought to say Thank You for the compliment, so Thank You!" he said and got up to curtsy.

Carmen didn't know what to say or do. She could feel the others looking at her, waiting for her response. She stood up and said "You're Welcome" then bowed.

He was still standing "Well I'm glad you liked the main course. The meat has been tenderized and pulverized to perfection." He grabbed a hold of the table cloth and swiped it off the table revealing a man with his middle missing. Janet jumped up, screamed and ran past Brad into Rocky's arms. Brad and the Dr. were in shock.

Columbia screamed "Eddie" and ran out of the room crying. RiffRaff and Magenta were laughing. Then the Dr. grabbed Janet and pried her out of Rocky's arms. Janet ran towards Brad for comfort, but he just looked at her. The Dr. slapped Rocky, who just stood there with a dumb look on his face. Carmen didn't know what to make of this scene.

"Did Janet sleep with Rocky?" she thought and did her best not to throw up.

The Dr. chased Janet around the table then out of the room. Brad ran after them followed by a stiff legged Rocky. Carmen could hear Janet's screams. It sounded like they were running up the stairs. Magenta and RiffRaff were still laughing. Carmen seized this opportunity to run upstairs grab her stuff and make a run for it. Her plan was to jump the wall and come back for her car later. She just wanted to get far away from this place as possible. She ran up stairs and could still hear Janet's faint screams. Her first stop was into the bathroom where she got rid of the meal that made her palate sing. Coming back down she was greeted by a frowning RiffRaff and Magenta who were blocking the exit.

"Going so soon? You know it's rude to leave without paying your respects to the host" said Magenta.

"Of course, but seeing that the Dr. is indisposed right now I thought I would send him a fruit basket once I got home."

RIffRaff and Magenta looked at each other and then lunged at Carmen. Carmen struggled but they tied her feet together then her hands and put tape over her mouth. They dragged her to the party room and pushed the elevator up button. Carmen tried to struggle, but it was no use. She was tied up very tight. The elevator arrived and they threw her in and pushed the up button.

"Have a nice ride Carmen" RiffRaff said.

When she arrived the elevator door slid open and saw Brad, Janet, Rocky and Columbia naked statues standing in the middle of the laboratory room.

She was lying on her side and could hear the magnetized sound of his thick heels hitting the floor, as he walked over to her.

"Hello Carmen thought you could make one of your great escapes? But you see, when you're with me, you do things my way."

He pointed a spaceman like gun at her, pulled the trigger, it made a zapping sound.


	5. Chapter 5 Curtain Call

Carmen awoke standing on a stage. She struggled to move but found her entire body was frozen in some sort of pose. She could see her hand in front of her and she felt her other hand on her hip. A red feathered boa was wrapped around her bare arm.

"Bare arm? Am I naked?" she thought, but to her relief she saw the others all wearing black corsets, fishnet stockings, black stilettos and had red boas wrapped around them in some fashion. She was farther back on stage and could make out the order. It went Brad, Columbia, Janet, Rocky and her. The only audience they had was empty seats.

"How did I get here? What the hell's going on?" were the thoughts that went through her mind.

Suddenly music started to play and a spotlight shone on Brad. He twirled and sang. He moved clumsily in his stilettos in a rehearsed dance, as if he was a marionette being controlled by someone standing on the upper rafters. He sang about giving into temptation and how good it felt to experience fleshly desires. Then he stopped in the pose he was frozen in. Next was Columbia's turn. Her stiff legs danced around the room, like she was trying to resist but whatever it was that had control was too strong. She sang about loving a dope like Eddie and how the Dr. lost interest in her.

Janet was next. Carmen watched her body, as she moved from one end of the stage to the other. Her light brown hair was curled and bounced up and down with every movement. She looked different from when they meet hours before. She had more confidence, which is something Carmen liked. She sang about how her mind has been expanded and how she wanted more. Rocky's hard body moved stiffly. It was like watching Frankenstein trying to waltz. He sang about how old he is and how hard it is for him to control his sexual urges.

The spotlight warmed Carmen's skin causing her stiff legs to take her to the front of the stage. She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth such as, woman of international pleasures, bendable never expendable and sensual to both sexes. She kicked up her legs in a Rockette fashion then moved her boa between and returned to her pose. The music ended but no one moved. Carmen could only breathe heavily through her nose.

A drum roll played followed by a grand fanfare. A long pole was lowered from the top of the stage and carefully touched the stage floor. Fog began to crawl around their feet. The Dr. came sliding down. He had one leg wrapped around the pole, while the other one was pointed straight out. He was holding on with one hand, while the other one pointed behind him. HIs outfit color was gold and covered in gold sequence. The gold boa was wrapped around his shoulders. The spotlight made him blindly glitter as he slid down the pole.

When he reached the floor he paused. The music did the same. The pole rose back up into the dark ceiling. He began to sing "Whatever happened to Faye Ray? That delicate satin draped frame, as it clung to her thigh. How I started to cry, cause I wanted to be dressed just the same. Giver yourself over to absolute pleasure..."

Then he stomped his foot and the entire floor opened to revel a hidden pool. He jumped in. Everyone did the same. Carmen couldn't believe what was happening. She had control over herself now, and nothing was stopping her from getting out of the pool and running out of mansion. Something else had taken control over her. She turned around and saw everyone in a watery orgy. Janet swam over to her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds then their lips met. Janet's lips were soft, as they should be. Carmen was surprised at what a good kisser she was. Janet wasn't at all surprised how good Carmen was. From watching her sing and dance, she knew that this woman has had experience that she wanted to be taught.

The back theater door swung open and from the blinding light out stepped what looked like the RiffRaff and Magenta. Everyone stopped their pleasure activities and looked over at the door. RiffRaff and Magenta were dressed in silver space outfits. RiffRaff was young and didn't have a hunchback. His hair was slicked back and came to a point on the top of his head. Magenta's hair wasn't frizzy, instead was styled into a dark red beehive.

"Freeze Dr. Frank-N-Furter" he spat out. "It's all over for you. You are my prisoner."RiffRaff pointed the space gun that was used on Carmen.

"Wait!" the Dr. yelled and climbed out of the pool. "I can explain" he said trembling on his knees.

"Explain? What's there to explain? It's all over. Your mission is a failure and your life style is too extreme. Prepare yourself for a prison cell when we arrive at our beloved home planet Transsexual in the Galaxy of Transylvania."

Carmen couldn't believe what she just heard. The distinguished looking gentleman came on stage with a chair and sat down.

"Yes, it's true. Aliens do live among us and not in the way we are made to believe. No spaceship houses or in a laboratory in Area 51, but in lavish mansions equipped with whatever one's heart could desire."


	6. Chapter 6 The End

The Dr. stood up and walked downstage.

"All I wanted was to come to a new planet, build a home and experience new pleasures." His eyes began to water. "I want to stay and enjoy the family I've created." He looked back and wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Oh please, Frank-N-Furter. Do you really think I'm going to buy that charade?" RiffRaff said gesturing with his space gun.

Rocky got out of the pool and ran towards his Master almost slipping in the process. He gently took the Dr. by his arm and put it around him for comfort.

"You're wasting time Frank-N-Furter. Now, come with us" RiffRaff said coolly. Magenta stood behind him with her hands on her hips, and a bored expression on her face.

The distinguished gentleman crossed his legs, his chair creaked. "It appears that the good Dr.'s plea has fallen on deaf ears. His loyal subjects turned out to be..not so loyal."

Brad, Janet, Columbia and Carmen got out of the pool. The cool air hit their wet skin making them shiver. Carmen regained her composure and walked over to the Dr.

"Having an overactive libido is hardly a crime!" Carmen shouted.

"No, it's not, but murdering someone to create a slow-witted sex toy goes against Transsexual law. The law specifies that sex slaves shall not be created from harvested human-like parts. That.." RiffRaff pointed his space gun at Rocky. "That abomination must be destroyed."

RiffRaff turned a dial on his space gun that made a green coil turn red. The Dr. knew what was going to happen and he pushed Rocky out of the way. RiffRaff pulled the trigger and a bright lightning bolt shot out and hit the Dr. His body fell to the floor in a smoldering heap. The sequence on his outfit was melted, making his torso look like a gold statue. Rocky cried out, but it sounded more like a gorilla roar. He bent down and tenderly picked up his Master. He gently put him over his shoulder and made a loud howling sound at RiffRaff.

Carmen didn't know what to do. She turned around and looked at Brad, Janet and Columbia, they were equally shocked. RiffRaff charged up his gun and shot another lightning bolt, this time hitting Rocky. He stumbled to one knee but got up. He howled at RiffRaff, as veins popped out of his neck. An intense lightning bolt hit him. Rocky fell to the floor. A burnt path could be traced back to where RiffRaff stood. The tops of seats were burnt and Magenta was laughing.

"I suggest you four get your things together and get out of here. This entire mansion will be transported back to our lovely home planet of Transsexual. You will find that your tires have been repaired" No one moved. "GO… NOW!"

Carmen followed the group out through the backstage door. Columbia told them how to get to their rooms, she then turned around and went to hers. Carmen hurried to her room and was surprised to find her clothes there. They were laid out very neatly on the bed, which was made up. The house jolted and she heard an engine turn on. She quickly changed and headed for the front entrance. She saw Brad and Janet. They both looked the same when she first met them, wide-eyed and innocent. Janet blushed when she saw Carmen.

"Where's Columbia?" Brad asked.

As if on cue, Columba shouted from the top step, "I'm not going. This is my home now. You guys better get out of here."

Without hesitation Brad opened the door and they, practically, ran out. The entrance gates swung open. Smoke came out from underneath the house. They raced to their cars.

"It's been nice meeting you Carmen" Brad said and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Same here" Carmen said and shook it.

"Yes, it's been a pleasure to have met you" Janet said shyly.

"The pleasure is all mine" Carmen said and winked at her.

They got into their cars and drove away from the mansion. The house lifted into the sky powered by orange, red and yellow flames.

The distinguished gentleman sat in chair looking outside of his window. "Carmen, Brad and Janet would never forget their experiences here. Each has learned a lesson. Brad learned that it's ok to have feelings of desire and to act on them. Janet learned that she is capable of being a woman of seduction. And Carmen…well, Carmen learned the importance of checking her spare tire before she goes on long trips."


End file.
